Dan Moroboshi (ULTRAMAN)
A member of the new SSSP , Moroboshi is an agent who reports directly to the organizations leader. The brown haired agent is known for being no-nonsense and sometimes direct. His full name has been revealed to be . History An agent of the SSSP, Moroboshi has been working for the organization for an unknown number of years. He first introduced called of detectives Endo and Kurata's investigation of an impossible murder. He later reports to Ide and Ed as they are watching footage of Shinjiro. Moroboshi voiced his dislike of the young man, and how saw him as "someone who didn't know they were fighting for". Later Moroboshi was leading an extermination team to put down an alien serial killer and called Ed to request permission to proceed. To his annoyance the Zettonian ordered his men to stand down and let Shinjiro put down the criminal. Upon Shin's arrival Moroboshi treated him with blunt callousness and ordered him to fight the alien in an impolite manner. As the battle between Shinjiro and the alien began in the warehouse, outside Moroboshi voiced his doubts in Shinjiro's abilities. When he saw the Specium Ray punch a hole in the roof and alien escaping, he saw his belief confirmed but was quickly alarmed to see Shinjiro chasing after him. He called Ed, telling him that the pair were heading downtown into public view and was surprised when the alien ordered him to stand down and how it was one of the SSSP's goals to eventually reveal the presence of aliens to mankind. Later on Moroboshi was in a SSSP covert truck pondering Ed's intentions as he was being drove to the scene of Shinjiro's battle. After the battle Moroboshi and his team watched the aftermath from a rooftops with Moroboshi declaring to his team it was time to clean up the mess. Some time after the battle Moroboshi found Shinjiro upset over the fact that he had killed something, something he had never done before in his life. Moroboshi told him that as 'Ultraman' he could not escape the fact that he had to eliminate any enemy that appeared before him. Also he confirmed Shinjiro's off statement of no loner being able to back out as he stated Ed would not allow it. Moroboshi took Shinjiro to a special building, after passing a few security points they came to city that seemed to be inside the building itself. This city was where the alien immigrants on Earth stayed. Moroboshi took Jiro to a gambling ring where a boxing match was going on, there Jiro first saw their informant the only human living in the city: Jack. After the match the two spoke with Jack about their case, the information broker pointed out that it seemed unlikely any of the aliens were responsible for this, save one race and that was unlikely. Moroboshi left Jack and Shinjiro to see the other informants, but they all came to similar conclusions. While reporting to Ed, Moroboshi watched in surprise as Shinjiro flew past him and into a stall, having thrown there by the Alien, Red. Moroboshi ended the fight and take Shinjiro back out of the city, where he revealed his disdain in Jiro and his unwillingness to do what he saw was necassary. He also stated that Shinjiro was not the only one who could become Ultraman. He later accompanied Shinjiro on a mission with an extermination team, when going after a petty criminal crook and killer. Moroboshi had devised that he and his team would be perfect to draw him out and they did, allowing Shinjiro to capture him easily. However to his disappointment, Shinjiro showed the criminal mercy when the alien begged for his life. When he confronted Jiro about it later his response was to throw his helmet inches away from his head in anger and annoyance. Moroboshi later listened with Ed and Ide as two policemen attempted to lure the alien serial killer. While Ide and Moroboshi believed they were in over their heads, Ed complimented them on their forethought and ordered Moroboshi to go out. Moroboshi appeared to save the two officers from the alien attacker, forcing the criminal out of the apartment and mocking him by calling him 'alien Hoodlum'. When the attacker asked his name Moroboshi introduced himself as 'Dan Moroboshi' as he equiped his helmet. Moroboshi's suit allowed him to take down the enemy and he returned to base to meet Shin and Shinjiro who had just arrived to answer Ide's call. Sometime later he was with Ed and Ide as Shinjiro was lured into a confrontation with Red to force his choice in being Ultraman. He watched the monitors mostly silently in his Ultraman Suit and was present with Shin entered the room saying the Ultraman Project would be shut down if Shinjiro would not comply. Relationship with Shinjro Prior to their first meeting Moroboshi had already decided he disliked Shinjiro, denouncing him as a naive child unaware of the stakes or the purpose of his battles. He also had doubts in Shinjiro's fighting ability as a person as he was annoyed his extermination unit had to stand down to let him take over the battle. When the alien was seemingly escaping Moroboshi took that as confirmation of his beliefs. Moroboshi also has a disagreement on what it means to be an 'Ultraman', to him such a being/person must be ready to destroy any alien/monster at a moments notice, but Shinjiro has problems with killing and has shown that he will not be the merciless enforcer Moroboshi believes he should be, causing a greater strifef between them. This disagreemen is also shown by his behavior as an Ultraman, while Shin and Shinjiro both despised killing and Shinjiro showed mercy to enemies who surrendered, Moroboshi would kill an opponent regardless and making killing the target a priority over fighting them. It is unknown what Moroboshi's opinion on Shin was, but it was most likely better given the fact that Shin was much older and had may have been fighting before Moroboshi joined. Powers and Abilities *'Detective Skills': Moroboshi appears to be an adequate investigator into alien and paranormal crimes. *'Leadership Skills': Moroboshi has been shown leading investigative units and extermination teams, implying he is an experience leader. *'Reflexes': Moroboshi has shown keen senses and reflexes allowing him to dodge an alien projectile weapon. *'Ultraman Suit': Moroboshi has his own version of the Ultraman Suit, made specially for him and his normal human body. The Suit resembles Ultraseven and comes with a very long and powerful blade. **'Strength': Since he does not have the Ultraman Factor, Moroboshi's suit gives him greater strength than he would normally posses. **'Specium Sword': Morboshi's suit comes with a high-tech katana. The blade is capable of devastating amounts of damage, being able to slice through Alien Bris' hard exoskeleton. Using technology based on Shinjiro's Light Swords he can generate shockwaves with his swing, as well as increase it's cutting power. Because of this, the sword is powered by Specium Energy. **'Throwing Knives': Moroboshi's suit is armed with throwing knives that resemble Ultraseven's Eyeslugger. They are stored in pockets on the back of the suit. Moroboshi.jpg|Moroboshi's Ultraman Suit Moroboshi_Blades.jpg|Moroboshi's Blades Moroboshi_Sword.jpg|Moroboshi swinging his sword Moroboshi_Slash.jpg|His sword in action Gallery Jiro and Morobshi.jpg Ultramen ULTRAMAN.png|Shinjiro and Dan ULTRAMAN wallpaper ULTRAMAN Vol4 Alt.jpg Suit V7 Color.jpg ULTRAMAN Fourway battle.jpg Moroboshi_Alt_Cover.jpg Trivia *His name (prior to his full name being revealed) was a reference to Dan Moroboshi. In fact several other things about him are references to Ultraseven... **His function display glasses are possibly a reference to the Ultra Eye, Dan's transformation item. **His Ultraman Suit and its weapons are also clearly based on Ultraseven. **His darker idea of what an Ultraman is, maybe based of the differences between the original Ultraman's series and Ultraseven's. Seven's being the darker of the two. *So far Moroboshi is the first known person to wear an Ultraman Suit and not have the Ultraman Factor. His relation to the original Dan Moroboshi is unknown. *Moroboshi effectively fills the role of secondary Ultra in the series. Category:Manga Category:ULTRAMAN (manga) characters Category:Human Characters Category:Allies